


Losing Control

by Marquix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquix/pseuds/Marquix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack obtains something questionable on Omega and Miranda capitalizes on its effects, discreetly of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first story so I hope you all like it. If you want to, let me know what works and what doesn't down in the comments section; I am always eager to better my stories.  
> I doubt I will have too much time to work on this story but I will do what I can. I apologize if updates are few and far between. Any kudos, comments and bookmarks you feel like giving (and subscriptions) are all greatly appreciated!  
> Tags will be added as new subjects enter the story.

Jack didn’t know what _exactly_ brought her to the fancy looking shop that looked right out of a fantasy book, if the book was written by a pervert, but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Maybe it was the fact that she had just beaten the fucking _Collectors_ and lived to tell the tale, or maybe because it was lonely down in the bowels of the ship. In any case, here she was, inside a shop called ‘Kinky Comforts’ in one of the wealthier spots of Omega. If there was one thing that Shepard did right, was how much he was willing to pay those to come along with him. He generously gave out credits by the thousands. Jack was lucky enough to make off with fifty thousand credits instead of the Cheerleader, who got a measly thirty-five thousand.

The shop itself was as flashy as one could expect on Omega, with neon orange lights in the shapes of the name of the establishment, a set of handcuffs and what looked to be a dildo if Jack was to judge. Inside, there was two long walls with several rows in the middle with display cases and bright white lights showing off items of interest. The main thing that this shop sold, Jack realized, was prosthetic cocks. The shop seemed to have everything at every size, eighteen inches of plastic Krogan, seven inches of Human, the laughably small four inches of fake fuckmeat that a Salarian would call his dick, ten inches of Turian… Jack was pretty sure that last one was the name of a porno out in the galaxy. It seemed they had everything in all different sizes.

The entire shop was populated by women and unwilling men who constantly stared at the floor in shame, anger and most emotions in between. One of the men was even wearing latex bondage with a bright red ball gag in his mouth and a tight spiked leash around his neck. The women who were shopping didn’t bother to hide their faces from anyone else and Jack certainly wasn’t going to be the exception. Other displays also had things such as latex clothes, fur-lined chains and other kinky items. Jack found herself looking at one of the ten inch long human dildos, glossy black with such ‘exciting’ features like two small arm-like additions that played with the rim of the asshole and clit in a teasing manner. Another one of its features that really got her attention was the two legs it would extend so that someone else didn’t have to use it on the owner. Jack knew of a place or two she could keep the phallus in in the small place where no one visited, thankfully. She also knew of a spot she could set it up so she could actually use it, too.

After checking the price tag and making sure it was under ten thousand credits, Jack made her way to the counter where an asari with deep blue skin and green eyes waited. She was entirely clad in a suit of latex that left less to the imagination than Jack’s outfit, which was saying a lot. The asari gave a long, leering gaze at the shaven human and inclined her head at the large, plastic dildo in Jack’s hand. “Got something you want to buy?”

“No shit,” Jack said disinterestedly. “Just wrap this up and charge whatever so I can get on my way. Gotta get back to my ship soon.”

The asari looked a tad disappointed at Jack’s final statement but didn’t say anything until she began wrapping the large and rather girthy phallus. “Do you want this inconspicuously wrapped or no?”

Jack nodded. “I do, how much extra is it?”

The asari shrugged innocently. “Well, either a hundred extra credits or a kiss on the cheek from a beautiful piece of walking artwork like yourself.”

“Only a kiss?” Jack asked with mock incredulity. “What, you don’t want me to finger-blast you to Andromeda while I’m at it?”

The asari laughed and shook her head. “No, sugar. I gotta keep this establishment running without being nothing more than a puddle. Only after hours would I allow you to do such a thing.”

The asari leaned out with her cheek out and Jack swiftly kissed it before backing off to a safe distance.

“Ooh, soft. Just like how I expected. Thanks.”

By the time the exchange was over, the dildo was wrapped and being passed back to Jack who snatched it and tried to make her way out of the shop before the clerk and probably manager, stopped her. “Uhm, excuse me, but can I interest you in one final thing?”

Groaning, Jack turned around once more and looked at the asari once more. She took a few paces forwards until she was standing at the counter once more. “What is it you want to sell me? I doubt I’ll be interested in anything more than this,” she said with a gesture towards the inconspicuously wrapped prosthetic cock in her hand.

The asari raised her eyebrows and quickly ducked under the counter and grabbed something. When she emerged once more, she produced two small syringes from her hand. Both were small and filled with a cyan liquid that Jack had never seen before. “Got these made only a few hours ago and thought I should hand a few out to people. Since you’re such a good sport, I thought I might as well give you these, free of charge.”

“What do they do?” Jack asked as she grabbed the two capped syringes and put them into a small pocket in her pants.

“Well, they… uh...” The asari made an unusual face. “Let’s just say they change someone’s sex life, usually for the better.”

“So… they’re aphrodisiacs?”

The asari innocently shrugged again. “In a sense, yes. But I’ll say no more.”

Jack nodded once, curtly, with a frown on her face but decided not to indulge any further and made her way out of the establishment, thankful that only a few sets of eyes fell on her as she left.

Back in the _Normandy_ , Jack instantly felt somewhat at home. Or maybe it was a sense of relief knowing that there wasn’t anyone out to kill her inside the sleek and impressing ship. That was it, Jack decided, although her heart mildly disagreed.

Shepard was leaning against the wall near the lift using his Omni-tool, being the laid back paragon he somehow managed to be. Garrus was chatting up Jacob about their weapons and why they liked what they used, with Joker up and about, a wide grin on his face as he moved around on his crutches, probably towards the counter which had several drinks and snacks on it. Several other less important people were about on the deck as well, probably entirely drunk and many of them were dancing to a soft tune that was playing. The lights of the ship had been lowered down to something that could almost be called sultry. Almost.  All the ship needed was a giant disco ball and it would be the best party ship in the galaxy.

Jack ignored everyone until Shepard looked up from his Omni-tool and smiled as the powerful biotic approached. “Hey Jack,” his voice had a distinct cheer to it that Jack hadn’t heard before. The more feminine part of Jack completely swooned under the sounds of Shepard’s deep, rumbling voice. “Good to see you back here. I was afraid you had ditched the first chance you got.”

Jack said quickly that it was no problem and made her way to the lift but Shepard quickly reached out and caught Jack by the bicep, but it wasn’t forceful or angry in any way. “I really want to thank you for what you did on the other side of the Relay. What you did with your biotics… it saved my ass as well as Thane’s. I owe you one,”

Going without thinking, Jack flung herself into Shepard’s arms and kissed him passionately. The taste of alcohol on his lips was impossible to ignore, but it also had something sweet to it. Mead perhaps? Just as Shepard settled down from the shock of Jack’s unexpected action and returned the kiss, Jack broke away and was thankful to see that no one paid them or their little exchange any mind. “Consider your debt paid, Shepard.”

Without another word exchanged between herself and the handsome, bearded Spectre, Jack hit the button to go down to the lift and went down to the Deck 3. She was still reeling from the kiss that she had given Shepard, her knees felt weak and she hated the sensation. She may or may not have had a huge crush on Shepard since they nuked the “home” Cerberus had given her, despite her protests. There was just something about the man that made her feminine side’s heart ache with desire.

Even though she tried to remain undetected by the rest of the crew, she was too intrigued to not go without what knowing what Tali, Ken and Gabby were up to. When the door slid open, she saw the three engineers playing what looked to be Skyllian-five poker. Tali was openly laughing about something, with Gabby scolding a smug Ken leaving only a little to the imagination as to what Kenneth had said. Probably something sexist, or maybe something regarding the sexiness of one of the many women aboard the _Normandy._

Tali was the first to notice Jack standing in the doorway and set down her cards before making her way over to the tattooed convict. “Hey, Jack,” Tali slurred slightly. “Good to see you. Like Shepard had said, I was worried you had run off on us.”

“You? Worried?” Jack asked incredulously.

Tali nodded. “I appreciate your company, Jack. It’s just nice knowing that there’s _someone_ else on this ship aside from Gardner, Ken, Gabby and Shepard.”

As much as Jack tried to be antisocial, she had a bit of a soft spot for Tali. The consistently happy, if a bit socially awkward, Quarian had a way of slipping past Jack’s insults and snide comments. She and Shepard were the only two Jack really tolerated on the ship though.

Tali extended her arms and wrapped them around Jack in a light hug that only a moderately intoxicated woman could give. Jack couldn’t bring herself to free herself from the Quarian’s grasp. “You saved me from those bosh’tet Collectors and I can’t thank you enough for it, you might not remember it but I sure did. Despite what you might like, you’re a hero in my eyes.”

Jack could only nod and coughed to harden herself once more before gently sliding out of the hug without a word and making her way downstairs. Tali understood. At least, Jack hoped she did.

Down in the dark and secluded section where Jack spent most of her time, she felt entirely at home. It had been her own place for months and it was safe from almost everything. Even Shepard only visited on few occasions, mostly to tell her something important like the fact that she was going on a mission or that a special event was taking place and that she might want to do a small bit of socializing, or at least drink a fair amount of the alcohol and dance.

The small and plain cot that Jack used was still there, smelling of her sweat and a tad like her taint as well. _At least with the dildo, my bed won’t smell like_ me _anymore_. Several bottles of alcohol were strewn around the room as well as some newer trays with remnants that vaguely looked like something good enough to eat and Jack ignored the mess around her bed, instead opting to unwrap the plastic phallus which was disguised to look like a bottle of wine. As she began setting up the large prosthetic cock, a thought struck her. Right, the needles she had been given!

She fished them out of her pocket and got a closer look at them. They were small little syringes made of bright and thin steel with a few glass sheets to show off the cyan liquid inside. It almost looked like a drink a Turian or Quarian would make. A small label was on them with only one instruction: “Inject Just Above Labia!”. The label also explained that the needle was coated with a powerful anesthetic that claims that the user wouldn’t feel the needle at all. If what the asari had said, it was some kind of aphrodisiac and hell, Jack had some hours to burn. She’d probably go up later to celebrate when things got real wild but right now? She had a certain itch that needed to be scratched and enough hours for the drug to wear off.

She took off her trusty pants and proceeded to sit down on the cot. There was no way of telling what the drug did exactly and best she be at least somewhat prepared. She’d done drugs before and at least knew a few precautions that she should take. Sitting down was the only one she was actually willing to do though, there was no way she was going to get someone to come and watch her inject a needle into her groin!

With a few nervous breaths, she took the needle head and pointed it at her crotch which was only a centimeter away, after carefully pulling down her panties so that they wouldn’t snap back up if left alone.  With one deep breath, she steadied herself and jabbed the needle in with a whimper and was entirely surprised to find that the anesthetic worked that fast! She didn’t feel a thing!

She depressed the plunger and pulled the needle out, and it was at that moment that Miranda walked down into Jack’s quarters.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have found out something. I will be doing much quicker updates than I expected up until a point, maybe four or five chapters in the story. After that, things will most likely slow down.  
> Oh, and chapters will probably be rather short in comparison to being really lengthy.

The two sworn enemies locked eyes and Miranda couldn’t help but glance down and see what Jack was up to. Her panties were pulled down, her pants were nothing more than a puddle on the floor beside her and a tiny needle was in the tattooed convict’s hand. The needle was already depressed and Jack, overcoming her momentary frozen response, snarled at the woman who proudly declared at any given moment that she was Cerberus’s bitch. “Hey, fuck off Cheerleader! Can’t a girl get some privacy?!”

Miranda still remained motionless. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing Jack with her pants down. All she was ordered to do was to go down and see if Jack was willing to see Shepard and the rest of the companions that Shepard had gathered throughout his adventure for a special party up in his cabin. She did _not_ expect to see Jack injecting something into her crotch when she first went down into the room that smelled like Jack in all the wrong ways.

Jack got up and pulled up her panties hastily as she walked towards Miranda. “Got dried cum in your ears? I said leave!”

Miranda once again didn’t respond, only looked at her with wide eyes like she was going to get PTSD and need to go to a therapist within the hour; thankfully there was still Kelly around to be just that. Jack was going to yell something more, but something stopped her. A distinct sensation that she knew well: she was horny. And with each passing second, the desire to feel release was getting stronger and stronger, somehow. She had experienced the need to have a cock in her twat before, but nothing could even come close as to how much need was building with each passing second.

Miranda looked on as Jack’s eyes began to dilate and her breath was growing further and further into rapid gasps. What the hell was happening to Jack? The convict took a few clumsy steps back and fell onto one of the few plastic boxes in which she kept her stuff in. A flustered look came across the tattooed woman’s face and she began fumbling with her panties as her nipples popped out, clearly shown through the thin fabric Jack wore, all but ripping the black cotton undergarment off and tossing them aside as she plunged three fingers into her pussy hard enough to splatter her clear, feminine fuck-slime down onto what she was sitting on and onto the floor below.

Miranda didn’t know what to do. She wanted to run, but what could have caused Jack to act like this? Was it perhaps the result of her using the empty needle which laid innocently on her bed? She also found herself almost frozen in place as she watched the events in front of her unfold.

Jack began grinding her hips against her hand as she began working a fourth finger into her sopping twat. Moans of pure sexual ecstasy escaped from her lips and she began babbling as she masturbates. “Sho good,” she gasps and begins the attempt of working a fifth finger into her Terran honeypot. From the angle Miranda was at, she could begin to see an ugly looking lump begin to rise from Jack’s mons, it was discoloured too, slightly darker than the rest of her skin.

Jack didn’t seem concerned by the lump in the slightest and got busy working her free hand against her mounds of titflesh, going so far as to take off the smaller-than-a-bra piece of clothing. As she worked herself up to reaching orgasm, Miranda’s gaze remained fixated on the lump that got bigger with each passing second. Veins began to rise to the surface of the bulge, getting bigger with each fresh pump of blood that passed through her, as if it was a water balloon of some sort. Around the border of the protrusion, Jack’s skin bunched up, folds upon folds into something not dissimilar from a sheath.

Miranda watched as the bulge elongated to become roughly two and a half inches. _Is… is Jack growing a dick?_ It certainly seemed plausible although there were no balls to speak of, at least not yet, and from the way it was growing, it seemed more and more likely that Jack actually was growing a dick. Just what the hell was the liquid in that needle made of? Despite Miranda absolutely hating Jack, she couldn’t help but feel her panties go moist at the sight and thought of Jack having a cock to fuck people with. And, to be honest, Miranda always did have a little bit of a crush on Jack. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was sexual attraction born from hatred?

On the growing cock, a tiny slit appeared on the tip of it, already beginning to leak pre-cum down onto the box under Jack. The convict who was fully fist-fucking herself suddenly became aware of her new, actively growing organ, taking her hand away from her diamond hard nipples and grabbing the fleshy rod of fuckmeat and moaning instantly at the sensations it brought upon her. Somewhere, deep down, Miranda was even a little jealous. The cock still grew more and more, getting girthier as it went, enough to force Jack’s tightly wrapped fingers apart a fair amount. The lust-drugged convict threw her head back and moaned in orgasmic bliss while her cock which was slowing down on growing, flexed in her hand.

And none too soon, as just moments after, long ropes of white hot jism shot out and splattered against the underside of Jack’s breasts which then landed wetly on the floor. The newly-minted hermaphrodite panted and removed her hand from her thoroughly fisted twat with a wet _pop_ and looked down at her prick and her jaw fell. Miranda’s did the same only moments after. What kind of technology was used to make a liquid that could give a person an entire dick, complete with functional cum?

Miranda watched as the six-inch cock began to retract down into what it would normally be without a bunch of lust affecting her, if any part of being a woman and having a dick is normal. Jack looked into Miranda’s eyes for seemingly an eternity before she looked away down at the cum plastered onto her stomach and the undersides of her tits. With two fingers, she gathered some of the cum up and sampled her own product. After a few seconds she mumbled, “Huh, not half bad.”

As Jack did so, her cock reacted to the sexual act and began to rise once more, leaving Miranda watching once more in amazement. Jack became aware of it too, and she asked in a voice so silent, she might have had difficulty hearing it any more than a meter away, “How the fuck is it already ready to go another round?”

“I have no idea...” Miranda mumbled, awestruck. She took a step towards the stairs and Jack held out her hand.

“Miranda, can I ask a favour from you?” She asked with the same hushed tone.

“What is it?” Miranda asked, completely grazing over the fact that Jack had just called her by her first name and not some insult she concocted from her hours of solitude.

Jack looked at Miranda with a look that Miranda could only identify with one word: pleading. “Can you… can you suck my cock?”


	3. Relief

Miranda was dumbstruck by the question Jack had just asked. Did she just ask for Miranda, her sworn enemy, to suck her cock? That was absurd! There was no way that she would agree to that, without some serious favors being paid back to her at the very least. “Excuse me?” She asked.

Jack groaned and grabbed her cock once more, beginning to pump it slowly. “Please. I need you to suck my dick!”

Once again, Miranda was dumbstruck. “What’s in it for me?” She should at least get _something_ out of it, other than the taste of her enemy’s cock in her mouth.

“I… I don’t know, I’ll stop calling you names?” Jack offered, her breaths were coming once more in rapid gasps as her hand became more and more used to pumping her newly grown organ. “I’ll… I-you can have the dildo I just bought! Anything! Just… please!”

“Why can’t you just use your hand?” Miranda asked, although the prospect of Jack doing _anything_ was really quite tempting. And would sucking cock be so bad? When promises of anything are on the line, it seemed a small price.

Jack grimaced and moaned openly as she openly masturbated in front of her rival. “Well, my hand is doing the job but really, Miranda. Think about it, I’m giving you a one in a fucking lifetime opportunity. Anything you want and I’ll do it. I just… I want to know what it feels like.”

Miranda thought about it for a few moments when a devious thought came to mind. Oh yes, there absolutely was something that would make this all worth it. And if Jack would hold true on her promise, there was nothing Jack could do about it. All in due time though.

With a swift nod, Miranda walked over to Jack and sunk to her knees. Jack sighed and slowly, with all her willpower, withdrew her hand from her rigid, dripping prick for the former Cerberus operative to do her work. The cock itself was as human is it could possibly be, with the cum sacks probably inside Jack rather than outside. It also reeked of lust and desire and the smell was… not entirely unpleasant. Hesitantly, Miranda stuck out out her tongue and licked the tip of the six inch rod in front of her. Jack’s breath instantly caught in her throat and openly moaned when Miranda repeated the action.

The taste of Jack wasn’t entirely bad either, Miranda realized, salty and a bit bitter although a bit slimy. But that was how cum normally tasted, right? She had read her fair share of smut and all the descriptions had lead to her to believe such stuff. Miranda’s hands grabbed hold of Jack’s hips in order to steady the horny convict. With a little more willingness, she licked the underside of the cock’s tip and Jack let out a low rumbling moan at the sensation. One of her hands strayed down to the shaft and grabbed it at the base and began slowly pumping as Miranda kissed the tip of Jack’s fully erect and leaking prick.

Miranda decided enough was enough and finally opened her mouth and took in about an inch of Jack’s length. Jack moaned out in blissful pleasure and Miranda couldn’t help but notice just how moist she was down under. Odd how she was getting turned on by Jack and what she was doing to her, but whatever. That wasn’t a problem.

Another two inches went into Miranda’s mouth and Jack was moaning and playing with her tits, pinching and rolling the sensitive buds in between her fingers. Miranda was sure that if she wasn’t in the way, one of Jack’s hands would be down in her puddling sex between her thighs. Miranda removed her hand from the shaft she was currently licking and sucking on, and down to play with Jack’s pussy. Two of the Cerberus’ operative’s fingers grazed along the two lips of Jack’s cunt and then purposefully brushed against her exposed bud.

It seemed that was all Jack needed, as only moments later she spoke through moans and her rapid breaths. “C-coming,” she gasped and only a second was all the preparation she gave Miranda before she blew her load into the genetically perfect woman’s mouth. Miranda had learned somewhere that cum was healthy for a woman to drink, so she saw no reason to spit it out and gulped down rope after rope of creamy jizz. Miranda actually had to do quite a bit to keep up with each shot into her mouth which was a surprise. The size of Jack’s previous loads was rather large, all things considered, and for her to have to continuously gulp for what seemed to be several minutes, was a not unwelcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless.

Jack’s pussy also did a squirt of its own, although it was much more lazy and dribbled down her inner thighs. There was no way that Miranda was going to lick that up too, though. She had done enough. Miranda got off Jack’s slowly deflating prick and wiped her hands on her suit before walking off to see the needle further. It innocently laid on Jack’s cot, used and now almost entirely useless. Miranda inspected the needle and brought it under some better light, seeing a small label that told her instructions on where to inject it and a single warning on it, in much smaller print: “May Raise Libido!”.

Well, that explained a lot actually. If Jack had a higher libido, she’d do a lot more to feel release and she’d need to masturbate a lot more often as well. Just how many credits went into making this drug and how many people was it tested on before they finally made a good enough version to hand out to people?

As she turned to tell Jack what she had found, she saw a second needle laying tauntingly on a nearby box along with a ten-inch long dildo. _That must be the one that Jack was saying I could have,_ Miranda thought.

Jack walked over with unsure steps, still coming to terms with her new gender. She saw Miranda’s gaze connect with the large plastic phallus laying on one of the boxes. “You can have it if you want, I don’t think I need it much now with my new… endowments.”

“I bet.” Miranda said. An idea went through her mind and if her mind was to be honest, it didn’t seem bad at all. In fact, she felt herself get even more damp down below at the very thought. “Hey, let’s fulfill one of my demands right now. Shepard won’t mind me being gone for a little while longer.”

Without further warning, Miranda began to unzip her jumpsuit, breathing in a deep breath to calm herself and continue on with stripping in front of her former enemy. Strange how a series of events could lead two people who hated one another to become… well, what were they? They were no longer enemies, but still not friends. Acquaintances, perhaps? Miranda internally shrugged; that would have to do for now. She stepped out of her boots, letting the sheer black footwear fall to the floor before walking out of her catsuit. The cool air of the room where Jack spent most of her time smacked Miranda, causing her to suck in a breath of air before adjusting to the cooler temperature. Miranda noticed that Jack was watching Miranda with a mix of intrigue, confusion and arousal, her fuckrod already starting to rise up once more. Miranda ignored that as best she could.

Next, she unhooked her lacy black bra and got out of her thin panties, also made of ebony-dyed synthetic material. As she stood as naked as Jack in the powerful biotic’s quarters, she grabbed the needle once more and carefully took off the lid. Jack, realizing what Miranda was about to do, walked a few paces forwards to witness Miranda’s changes first hand and up close. She was already rigid once more and ready to go another round, amazingly. She probably didn’t have the cum in her to back up her lust, however.

With extremely hesitant motions, Miranda lowered the needle down to her groin.


	4. Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I did promise that updates might be few and far between, eh?  
> Ah well, this chapter is just shy of being twice as long as two previous chapters so I guess that makes up for it(?).  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Jack never expected what happened next. One moment, Miranda was going to inject herself with the mysterious syringe full of cyan liquid that would make her grow a cock, and the next she felt something hit her own dick. She looked down and saw the needle planted into her rigid prick, liquids already inside her. She looked up and saw Miranda’s smirk. “Why… why did you…?”

Miranda walked over and began to pump Jack’s cock for her, after removing the needle and setting it aside. Just like before, Jack felt nothing. “Why use a dildo when I can use you?”

Jack openly moaned at the sensation of Miranda’s fingers working her six inch length and… something else; arousal of some sort. It was similar to what she had experienced the first time, but… different. It felt better. It wasn’t like she had to get herself off immediately, like before, but instead like she was getting more and more aroused as time went on. She could feel the orgasmic pleasure already building and knew, somewhere inside her, that she would be cumming in a matter of seconds, maybe longer than thirty though. “Wait...” Jack gasped, “what do you think will happen?”

Miranda let Jack fall back down onto a box so that her legs wouldn’t turn to goo right from under her, but continued to pump her length. “Either you’ll grow a second dick, your first one will get bigger and better, or nothing.” Miranda noticed just then that Jack was gaining extra length in her cock and smirked once more. Her stray hand went down and began to idly play with her puffy lips and clit in a way that had staved off fraternizing with the crew for several months while on board the _Normandy_.

Jack groaned with arousal and could feel her prick getting longer and girthier. It felt even better than last time, amazingly. She knew she only had roughly twenty-seven seconds left before she blew her load. With Miranda’s wonderful hand skills, it felt like she was pulling Jack’s cock along on growth. It felt like she was having a perfect, slow orgasm, bringing with it so much pleasure that she couldn’t even believe that this was real.

As Miranda looked down, she saw folds of skin bunch up beneath Jack’s prick and after several moments, an oval-shaped ball fell into it which Miranda identified as a testicle almost immediately. A second testicle fell into the other side of Jack’s ballsack moments later and both began to expand in volume, swelling up to the size of golf balls.

Jack paid little attention to her new additions and focused on her cock that was beginning to climb its way towards the undersides of Jack’s modest tits. It still had a few inches to go though. An idea crossed her mind then, as she was watching her cock being tugged along by Miranda’s hand. Following through on her idea, she bent down, curling her back and grabbing her dick just under the enlarged tip and found that she was flexible enough, and her cock was long enough, to suck herself off. She wrapped her lips around her cock which had begun to slow its expansion upwards and it was then that her twenty-seven seconds ended.

Jack caught the first spurt of her cum, which was rather large, and felt a second splash into the first and she began to gulp down as much as she could, having to work overtime to keep up with the huge shots of spunk getting sprayed into her mouth. Miranda hadn’t stopped Jack’s prick either and Jack was sure Miranda could feel the jizz rushing through her meaty pipeline.

After roughly half a minute passed, Jack’s cock finally settled down and Jack released it with a wet _pop_ as it flung out and nearly smacked Miranda. Jack panted and shook her hands at Miranda. “No more...” She protested weakly even as Miranda continued pumping the girthy cock in front of her. It had grown to be at least eleven and a half inches and was about an inch and a half thick. Miranda had been right; why use a dildo when you can use the real thing? With Jack’s inflated libido, there was almost no way she would turn down a nice warm body to have her cock shoved up. Only then did Miranda pull her fingers away from her dribbling snatch.

Miranda leaned over and licked the tip of Jack’s musky dong and it jerked up and went hard once more. “You don’t get to make demands, Jack. You need to know who’s in control.”

Jack balled her hands into fists and almost snarled at Miranda but her resistance melted in its entirety when Miranda kissed her tip and she let out another lusty moan, shuddering and losing the strength in her limbs. Miranda grabbed Jack by her shoulder and pushed her down onto the floor gently enough, but it still had force behind it that said “I am in command.” And as much as Jack hated to know that she wasn’t the dominant one, she knew she couldn’t fight against it. Miranda had proven that quickly enough.

Miranda straddled Jack and kissed her lips, tasting Jack’s spunk for the second time in the past fifteen minutes. Not that she minded though, it was actually pretty pleasant all things considered. Nothing to worship over, but nothing to spit out immediately either. Without caring how she looked, Miranda began grinding against Jack’s lengthy endowment, slathering the space between her thighs and Jack’s tip with slimy lust.

As Miranda continued her pleasureful movements, Jack became more and more restless. She was ready to lose her masculine virginity, maybe the amount of cum left in her wasn’t proof of that, but she paid that particular detail little mind. Miranda was doing an excellent job of teasing Jack though, the hermaphrodite could feel her need build to seemingly impossible levels and, before she realized she was doing it, she was begging. “Please!”

Miranda opened her eyes, closed by pleasure-induced bliss, and looked down at Jack. She grinned with little humour and grabbed Jack’s base tightly, enough to hurt rather than feel good. “Beg me for it.”

The demand made Jack blink several times but she nonetheless agreed to it, only to get off though. No other reason. “Please Miranda! Please take me! I need it!”

If anyone upstairs could hear her, Jack couldn’t care in the slightest. All that mattered right then was the unbearable urge present at her groin. The anticipation of what having her cock buried in a snatch was enough to give Jack phantom sensations, almost the real thing but only for half a second at a time, nothing that could be used to cum. Miranda thought about it and then fiercely shook her head. “I’m not convinced, Jack. Do better.”

The lusty ex-Cerberus officer brushed her slit over Jack’s tip once more for emphasis.

Jack had ideas rushing through her mind. What could she possibly offer to Miranda that would be what would get her off? It struck her eventually. “You can have sex with me any day you want, whenever you want! Now, please,” she begged for the second bout of sex in the all too short span of what had happened since her visit to Kinky Comforts.

This time, Miranda nodded instead. “That’ll do for now, Jack.”

And without any hesitation at all, she plunged herself down as far as she could on Jack’s elongated prick. The sensation was indescribably amazing, the feeling of Miranda’s clenching walls sucking along Jack’s length, and the tattooed biotic let out a low moan while Miranda gasped and began working herself up and down Jack with fluid movements, getting more and more comfortable having Jack’s huge member deep inside her simmering core.

With little thought process, Miranda’s hands strayed to her breasts to play with the perky mounds to wring extra pleasure out of her current activities. Jack’s hands, meanwhile, moved down to Miranda’s flared hips to keep her balanced as she bounced up and down, letting her butt compress against Jack’s upper thighs with each drop. With every time that Miranda moved, it sent of fireworks of pleasure to Jack and she openly moaned in rapture as she felt her orgasm coming on at a swift rate.

Strange. She didn’t remember her cock being so sensitive before. This was so much better than what she had felt before. How was that even possible? Maybe she’d have to touch herself to be sure that her suspicions were correct? Maybe. Just after she blew her load of virile seed deep into Miranda’s womb. Then a thought hit her. If she had a cock capable of making spunk, could it get people pregnant? The last thing she needed was to know that she had a child with the woman currently riding her like it was the night before they crossed the Omega 4 relay.

“Mi-Miranda?” Jack asked and moaned as she did so.

Miranda jolted a little and, after a moment, looked down at Jack. “What is it?” She said between gasps.

“Aren’t you worried about getting pregnant?” Jack asked, her voice still wavering even though she was trying her best to reign it in.

Miranda shook her head without a second though. “I’m infertile. At least, I am without a ton of meds.” Jack heard her mumble “Thanks father,” under her breath before the questioning was quickly dropped and the fucking continued.

As much as she’d have loved to keep going on with this, Miranda could feel climax beginning to approach quickly. Normally, it took her much longer to reach such a state, but the feeling of Jack’s length spreading her open wide and rubbing against each and every hyper-sensitive zone along her inner walls was getting to her quickly.

After what seemed too short a time, Miranda finally reached her orgasm, crying out in bliss as an explosion of pleasure wracked her to the very core. Jack went soon after, as Miranda’s pussy began milking her prick for every drop of cum she had in her, spraying her moderately sized load deep into Miranda’s womb. They both laid together for several minutes, panting with exhaustion and reeking of sex. Miranda was the first to recover, climbing off Jack’s softened member and going to get her suit, zipping it up and stepping into her boots.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked off to leave Jack’s room and called “I’ll be back down soon. I’ll just tell Shep you’re too antisocial to join the festivities up in his cabin.” With that, she walked up the stairs and went off for the lift. She hit the button off to the second floor and made for her cabin to get a towel, a second suit and some spare makeup before making her way back to the most important room for a sweat and sex smelling woman such as herself: the shower room.

_There’s no way I’m going up there without a shower first._


End file.
